


La persona che posso chiamare casa

by Carabatta



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabatta/pseuds/Carabatta
Summary: Ci sono momenti che vanno vissuti da soli, gli diceva Snufkin, senza la compagnia di qualche d’uno. Così come il letargo non lo condivi anche i miei viaggi devono essere in solitaria. Ti prego solo di aspettarmi quando ti svegli poiché io arriverò, puntuale, a portarti fiori e ricordi.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 5





	La persona che posso chiamare casa

Ancora una volta la primavera sarebbe arrivata e con essa Snufkin.   
Moomintroll si guarda intorno, emozionato come un fanciullo, sperando che quell’attimo sarebbe passato in un battito di ciglia. Odiava aspettare, odiava l’idea di dover attendere che l’amico (ancora si ostina a chiamarlo così?) arrivasse da terre lontane. Lui non lo accompagna mai, per quanto vorrebbe.   
Ci sono momenti che vanno vissuti da soli, gli diceva Snufkin, senza la compagnia di qualche d’uno. Così come il letargo non lo condivi anche i miei viaggi devono essere in solitaria. Ti prego solo di aspettarmi quando ti svegli poiché io arriverò, puntuale, a portarti fiori e ricordi.  
Moomintroll saltella per la casa, batte il piede, gioca a chi corre più veloce tra lui e le lancette dell’orologio.   
Poi.  
Una melodia mai udita s’insinua nelle sue orecchie e si precipita fuori, salutando Sniff e Little My. Vuole loro bene, ma Snufkin è diverso, è la persona che gli fa amare chiunque per riflesso.   
Eccolo, urla e Snufkin gli sorride dolce da dietro l’armonica. Alza una mano per salutarlo, avvicinandosi piano.   
Mio caro Moomintroll, Snufkin lo saluta con un tono gentile, delicato, così come è lui. Moomintroll lo osserva dolcemente mentre mette via l’armonica e tira fuori una corona di fiori, che gli porge.  
È solo per te, solamente per te, e Moomintroll lo abbraccia, felice.  
Solo per te.   
Per la persona che posso chiamare casa.


End file.
